


A Ballad of Song And Dance

by Winchester_Swan_Song_67



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Swan_Song_67/pseuds/Winchester_Swan_Song_67
Summary: Adam Milligan is trapped inside the Cage with the Archangel Micheal for what seems like months. Suddenly, Afte the two have a heated argument, A Rip in time and space appears. The two venture through to an unknown reality where they face their darkest fear, Losing each other.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic so I'm still learning, Enjoy!

Adam leaned against the bars of the cage; His eyes were dry and hot. For months Adam and wished, Hoping Sam or Dean could save him. But it had been so long he had lost hope. He had given up on his so-called family. Now, All Adam had was the Archangel Micheal, Who spent most of his time at the corner of the cage, Opposing Adam. Occasionally, Adam could hear him rambling in Enochian, Or silently cursing at himself. Adam wondered what was happening on Earth; he wondered if anyone remembered him. If anyone would miss him. Suddenly, Micheal stood up in revelation, holding his arms outstretched. "Not again," mumbled Adam. From time to time, Micheal would hallucinate a solution to their diabolical, A way to escape. He would then proceed to put all of his power into trying to break out before passing out. Adam had found it almost funny at first, Mostly because Adam blamed Micheal for getting him into the cage in the first place. But now, Now that Adam had forgiven the Archangel, He hated seeing him like this. Though the two rarely spoke, Adam still felt for Micheal, The two sharing that feeling of hopeless abandonment. After all, they only had each other.

Adam stood up, trying to calm Micheal down. "We can't get out; please just sit down." Micheal shook his head, His eyes wide and filled with hope. "No, No, if I try hard enough, I can get out." Adam crossed the cage, It rocking from side to side with each step. He carefully grabbed Micheal's arm, trying to get him to settle down. Micheal chuckled and shook him off, "Don't treat me like a child. I am Micheal! Ruler of the host of heaven! General of the mightiest army!" Adam sighed, backing up, "No, Not anymore." Micheal snapped his head and stared down Adam, "How dare you. Do you know who you're talking to?" Adam crossed his arms, looking him up and down. "Yes, I know exactly who I'm talking to. I'm talking to the idiotic Archangel who is still stuck in his God complex phase." Micheal seemed to calm, his stance momentarily ceasing to be so threatening. "That may be true, But when We, When I get out of here, I will reclaim what is mine, The throne of Heaven." Adam slumped to the ground, Defeated. "Yeah, if you get your throne back, I'll go to college." 

Micheal looked almost shocked as Adam spoke, "You haven't gone to college? Aren't you like thirty? I thought all humans went to college." Adam started laughing, Before realizing he wasn't joking. "Who told you about Earth? Not everyone is treated the same. Plus, I'm not thirty; I'm Nineteen." Micheal stepped forward, "You mean to tell me, You're only nineteen?" Adam nodded, Not understanding why that was a big deal. Micheal grunted in defeat, Sitting cross-legged in front of Adam. "Tell me, What is Earth really like anyway?"

"I'd rather not talk about something I'll never see again." Adam trailed off, His eyes darkening at the thought of it. Micheal rolled his eyes, Raising his hand to Adam's Forehead, "Fine, I'll find out by myself." Micheal's eyes flashed an electric blue as he lay his hand on Adam's forehead, Sifting through memories of a sad, Helpless childhood.


	2. Teriyaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal and Adam get into a heated fight over Michael's Ego, And then Adam spots something that may be their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One and Two have been very short because I've been testing the waters, But from now on the chapters should and will be longer.

"Who was that, The Blonde woman?" Micheal mumbled, removing his hand from Adam's forehead.

"That was my mom, Kate."

"What Happened to her?"

Adam didn't speak. Instead, he stood up and went to the cage's wall, Looking through the bar into the infinite abyss.

"Where are we exactly? Where is the cage?"

"It's in hell, Obviously."

"I'm not that dumb; I know it's in hell, But what part of hell precisely?"  
Michael stood up, Going to stand next to Adam, Before pausing and standing farther back.

"The center, I suppose."

"Is Dante's Inferno correct, like with the circles of hell and stuff?"

Micheal thought for a moment, "I've never heard of this Dante, And why does he have an Inferno?"

Adam half-smiled and turned to look at him.

"He doesn't have an Inferno, Dante is a writer, He wrote about the Nine Circles of hell, I was asking if Hell really had nine circles."

"Knowing my brother, He would probably make hell as confusing as nine circles. That sounds about right. And why isn't it ten circles? Why does it have to be nine?" Micheal trailed off. Consequently, Adam tuned him out. 

After about an hour so of rambling about numbers, Adam found himself in the far corner, His head lowered, about to throw hands with the Archangel.

"Do you have to be so loud?!" shouted Adam, only realizing what he had done after he had already done it.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" snapped Micheal.

"I thought all humans were annoying to you? Hm? Why do I have to strain to be different?"

"Because all of my Vessels have higher standards!"

"Oh please, Won't you just shut up with all this "I am better than everyone" Bullshit? You're nothing more than a petty douchebag with severe daddy issues."

Micheal stood down; he looked shocked and embarrassed, His dark hair falling in his face. Adam rolled his eyes, Thinking he had maybe gone into another happy juice fit.

The two didn't speak for what seemed like hours, Micheal still had the look of embarrassment, and deep thought plastered all over his face. Then, Adam thought he smelt something; it smelled like the Chinese place his mom used to take him to. 

"Teriyaki?" he exhaled, under his breath. Adam stood up hastily, running his hand through his hair to push it back. What seemed like five feet away from the cage, Was a thin yellow line, Almost looking like lightning. It looked suspended in the air. Adam laughed; for some reason, It sparked hope within him, Real Hope.

"Micheal, Wake up!" Adam shook him violently.

"What, What? What is it?"

"Look!" Adam pointed to the yellow lighting, Maintaining his grip on Michael's shoulder. Micheal, Momentarily sharing his excitement, Stood as well and stared into it. 

"That can't be what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?"

Micheal turned to Adam, Straightening his jacket, smoothing it down.

"When I was younger, Dad told me about alternate universes, Only available to us through rips in time."

"Can it get us out of here?"

Michael nodded his head, "I suppose it can, But that's only if your ready to leave this world behind."

Adam didn't hesitate, "There's nothing left for me here, anyway."


	3. The Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Micheal wake up in a strange world, With thee ladder being weak, Adam has to find a vessel before its too late.

"So how exactly are we going to escape? I mean, the rip in time thingy is outside of the cage."

"That's what I've been thinking about, I think, Possibly, If I use all of my Grace, I can separate the bars just enough for one of us to get through."

"I assume you want to be the one to get through?"

Micheal paced around the cage, "No, No, You'll have to."

Adam squinted his eyes, A pit forming in his stomach as the Angel spoke, "I can't just leave you."

"After all I've taken from you, It's the least I could do; after all, I am just a Petty Douchebag with a god complex."

"Is there any way we could both get through?"

"Maybe, If I used part of your soul, And my grace, It might be possible."

"Let us get to it then."

Micheal paused for a bit, Wondering if Adam was joking. But after realizing Adam was, in fact, Serious, He faced him. 

"This is going to Hurt."

Michael's eyes flashed Blue once again; there was no hesitation as he plunged his hand through Adam's chest. However, To Michael's surprise, Adam didn't so much as flinch. The kid had a soul, That's for sure, But it didn't seem to phase him.

Michael used all that was within him, All the power he had in him, to spread the bars of the cage open. The last thing either of them remembered was a flash of yellow light, And then everything went dark.

\--  
Adam woke up before Michael; he felt like he had slept for a thousand years. Adam stood up and looked around him. He seemed to be in a field of wheat, nothing but rolling golden hills all around him. The first thing he thought of next was Michael. Where was he? After searching around him for five minutes, Adam gave himself a facepalm. "He's inside me." Adam thought Before immediately regretting it because man is that weird.

"Michael? Are you there?"

Adam felt silly for talking to himself, But how else would he communicate to the Archangel possessing him?

"Find...Vessel...Now!" 

The voice was Slurred and tired, But Adam immediately recognized it as Michael. Adam chopped the slurred words up to being weak; after all, he did just use all of his grace. 

Adam wandered for a bit, Contemplating what was next; he was free! But this world, It seemed so strange, So uneasy. Just then, Adam noticed a house at the base of the fields, Right on the Forrest line. He debated going towards it. For a moment, he thought no one could hurt him, Seeing as Michael was there with him. But Michael was weak. Therefore Adam has to protect him.

"Well, Well, Well, how the turntables," Adam murmured, Jogging towards the house.

"I thought the phrase was "Oh, how the tables have turned?" 

"I need to get you a TV or something."

Adam knocked on the door to the house, Shoving his hands in his pockets, Almost hoping no one would answer the door. But, To his dismay, A tall man answered. The man was wearing a Navy blue turtleneck and dark faded jeans. His eyes had clearly visible dark circles under them. In his hand was a thermos that reeked of black coffee. 

"What do you want kid, I'm in the middle of something."

"Sorry to bother you, But I'm lost, and I was wondering where We- Er- Where I'm at."

The man rolled his eyes before motioning Adam to come inside. Although, As soon as the man left the Doorway, Something told Adam to stop. Something deep within his gut told him to run and not look back.

"Adam, It may just be the lack of grace talking, But that's not a human." Bellowed Michael, His words shaking Adam to the core.

Adam slowly walked into the house, Ignoring every bone in his body that yearned to run. The house was small, only one story. In the middle of the room was a round table with three chairs surrounding it; on the table was a spread of cards, No, Tarot Cards.

Adam backed up, keeping his eyes trained on the cards. The man chuckled,   
"What? Have you never met a Psychic?" 

"No, I don't think I have."

The man smiled warmly, Setting his coffee down. "My name is Hank And yours?" 

"Adam, Adam Milligan, Sir."

The man backed up; the mention of Adam's name seemed to make a switch click in his brain.

"You are the one, From the cards!"

"The What?"

The man shuffled to the table and pointed at two cards, The Chariot and Judgement. 

"When I drew those cards from my deck, I got a vision of a distant world, Of you. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I guess I'm not."

Adam sat down at the table. The tarot cards seemed to stare him down.

"Adam, He's perfect." Hissed Micheal, 

Adam thought for a moment, wondering if Hank would question Adam talking to himself.

"Perfect for what, Michael?" Whispered Adam

Hank wiped his forehead; he seemed unsettled by what was going on, But not yet disturbed. He began to shuffle the cards, But not before gulping coffee down.

"Perfect as a vessel, I think he's like the alternate version of Dean Winchester, This Reality's "Michael Sword" Or whatever Zachariah called him."

Hank eyes shot up and stared Adam down, 

"Who is talking to you? What other presence is following you?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Honey, I've smoked enough weed to have seen everything; what is it?"

Adam gulped and tried to prepare himself Because he barely even believed what he was about to say.

"I am the Archangel Michael's vessel, And we just escaped from hell. He is currently frail, and he needs another vessel. He's telling me you are his vessel, But that will probably kill you."

Adam felt like he was speaking a million miles, But Hank seemed to understand.

"Sounds fun!"

"Excuse me?"

"I've been squatting in this farmhouse for the past three years; I don't exactly love my life."

Adam adjusted his collar and stood up; he felt awkward, He barely knew this man, And he was about to sign Hank's death warrant. But Hey, If Sam and Dean could do it, So could Adam.

"I've never done this whole, Transferring Angel thing so sorry If I-"

Before Adam could finish, He felt his head be thrown back; he watched as a thick blue cloud erupted from his throat. It burned like nobody's business, But before he knew it, It was over.


End file.
